


Sherlock Holmes and the Christmas Mystery

by a_different_equation



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_different_equation/pseuds/a_different_equation
Summary: An unexpected occurence in 221b leds to a surprising but rather welcome outcome.





	Sherlock Holmes and the Christmas Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays!

When I returned home, shortly after my morning surgery, I found Sherlock Holmes standing by the window looking out at the snow descending on Baker Street and its population of Christmas shoppers. His mood was hard to read. His long fingers, pressed together as though in prayer, tapped at his lips. He was sombre but alert, as though anticipating some event with keen interest.

  
"Five days 'til Christmas, Holmes!" I announced jovially.

“Your enthusiasm is charming, Watson," said he, "but I fear I am not cut out for the Yuletide convivium."  
  
"Are you planning to dine with your renowned brother?"  
  
In secret, I hoped that he let slip that he surely prefered my company. Partly, he did as he shuddered and replied, "An hour in Mycroft's company is a trial. A whole day would be close to torture. And I cannot join in the general fondness for dining with elderly relatives, pulling snap-crackers and wearing comical paper headgear."  
  
"Why Holmes," I said laughing, "I fear you are becoming Mr Scrooge from the celebrated Dickens story."  
  
He was silent for a moment, as the strains of "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" wafted up from a platoon of listless carol singers on the street corner.

  
"I share his contempt for the naivety of the season. Watching all this bustle and energy, I think of Christmas as the greatest triumph of idealism over experience. Despite the best efforts of those singers, peace on earth and mercy mild are as far off as ever, and God is no more reconciled to sinners than Inspector Lestrade."  
  
"Have you any new investigations to inspire you?"  
  
"Hah, Watson!" he groaned. "What has happened to the criminal fraternity? Where is their invention and creativity? Three months have passed since any singular crime came my way – you recall the Case of the Exploding Beehive? Since then, nothing but poison-pen letters and stolen bicycles."

For a long second I feared the worst: to spent the upcoming holidays with Holmes suffering from ennui and boredom. I would and could not desert him - I had promised as much to him and myself after the fateful events at the Reichenbach and his long absence in my life - but I will not lie to myself: I had looked forward to a peaceful celebration in our rooms. Reunited, at last. Enjoying good food and company, listening to his violin, and maybe find a quiet moment to adress the feelings I harbour since I first saw his face. 

When he got all mysterious out of a sudden and seemed to have hidden something behind his back, I expected a client ringing at our door any second. Maybe someone had appeared prior? Left a clue behind that revealed their identity or a first lead for the future investigation? 

Imagine my surprise when instead of a walking stick or a hat, I faced a mistletoe! Even more peculiar: Holmes seemed to intend to put it on our mantelpiece. 

“Good Heavens, Holmes! What are you doing, old boy?”

“Is it not obvious, Watson?”

“It is… in a way. Just why, Holmes? If Mrs Hudson would do it…”

Surely, our lady lady was already engaged in numerous preperation: ordering the goose, baking, the overall-cleaning of the house. One reason I had left the house so early today, to be frank, as I had wanted to flee the busy haze. Sharing the mulled cider with Holmes in the evening, the fire blazing hot, and we, sitting next to each other as content as two men can be, was rather wonderful but the household chores were naturally not our strong forte. Our maids even outbid Mrs Hudson in their enthusiasm for home decor. If they had any saying, the tree would be up on December 1st. To the cheer of the Irregulars, of course. 

Before I could finish my ramblings, Holmes interrupted me: “Think, Watson! It is for a case.”

The  _obvious_ went unsaid but not unheard.

“One might even go so far, and call it an experiment, my dear Watson," Holmes continued and I detected a glimmer of mischief as well as fondness (rather odd, my subconsciousness noted) in his whole demeanor.

“Is it the case of the food poisoning, Holmes?”

I remembered to having read something in the evening papers. Alternatively, Holmes had pointed it out to me which is almost the same these days.

Long gone were the days of my military training and later, the Afghan campaign. Local work as a general practitioner was my only professional occupation nowadays; if I had the time as it is quite common that I follow immediately Mr Sherlock Holmes when he utters the cunning, “The game is afoot!”.

The man who once had been a complete stranger, introduced by Mike Stamford at the fateful day in St Barts, has become the center of my world. Oh, it is not only his words that have a cunning effect on me…

“I am afraid, not, Watson. It is an experiment of a…” - I witnessed with astonishment as well as wonder how his normally so pale cheeks redden. What a lovely imagine in the warm firelight! - “more personal nature. One I dearly hope to depend on the aid of my ever-loyal Boswell…”

“You can rely on me, Holmes.”

“Splendid, Watson.” He drew a breath. Then his beautiful eyes fixed me. “Kiss me, John.”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> The opener is partly inspired by the short story: "Sherlock Holmes and the Christmas Mystery" (https://www.independent.co.uk/arts-entertainment/books/features/sherlock-holmes-and-the-christmas-mystery-1851413.html).
> 
> Originally written for my Johnlock Advent; however, as I barely managed to write half the prompts, I decided to post the Christmas themed stories as stand-alone OS.


End file.
